


Needs

by gemini_cole



Series: Sweet Revenge [5]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_cole/pseuds/gemini_cole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a typical night with Chris and Maggie (from my Sweet Revenge series.) It isn't necessary to have read the series to read this, it's pretty much PWP. Just some smutty goodness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs

            Chris had just finished off his first Bud Light when he felt the vibration in his pocket. Pulling out the phone, he tapped the screen when he saw Maggie’s face on the screen.

            “Hey baby! What’s up?”

            “Chris? I can barely hear you!”

            Chris motioned to his buddies as he walked away, putting his head down and walking towards the door, shoving it open with his shoulder.

            “Hey baby. Sorry about that. What’s up?

            “Where are you?”

            “I grabbed a beer with the fellas after the game. Why, what’s up?”

            “I need you.”

            “Ok, what do you need?”

            Chris heard a low chuckle. “No, Chris, I _need_ you.”

            He grinned as understanding dawned. “OH! You need me! What do you _need_ me to do?”

            “Don’t tease me Christopher, you know what it does to me.”

            Chris chuckled evilly as he replied, “I do know what it does to you. Why do you think I’m doing it?”

            “ _Chrissss_ ,” Maggie whined.

            “Tell me what you need me for.”

            “I’d rather show you.”

            “Tell me, or I’ll go back in the bar for another beer.”

            Maggie swore. “I want you to fuck me, you bastard.”

            “More detail. How do you want me to fuck you?”

            “Hard.”

            “You suck at this game, Mags.”

            “You suck because you aren’t here. If you were, I’d be happy and satisfied, not horny and alone.”

            “Tell me how and where you want me to fuck you, and I’ll leave right now.”

            Chris heard Maggie sigh. He knew he had her. Finally she whispered, “Fine. I want you in our bed. With you behind me, my ass in the air, as I hold onto the headboard while you fuck me with your big, hard-“

            He interrupted, “I’m on my way.”

            The gods were apparently smiling on Chris that night, because traffic was fairly light, and he managed to hit all the green lights. It was only 20 minutes later when he was bounding up the steps to his house. He let himself in, nudging the door closed behind him as he kicked off his shoes. As he walked down the hallway, he stopped short, a soft moan coming from the living room. Taking off his shirt as he walked into the room, he stopped short when he saw her.

            Maggie lay there in one of his button downs, two scraps of pale pink lace underneath passed as her bra and thong. Her eyes were closed and she bit her lip as her fingers stroked in and out slowly, and her thumb teased her clit in slow circles. She didn’t even notice Chris come in.  As he watched her tempo increased, and her breathing became heavier. As quietly as he could, he crept over until he was hovering over her. As he kneeled down, he whispered, “Need a hand with that?”

            Maggie smiled as she opened her eyes lazily. “I couldn’t wait.”

            “I see that.”

            Chris slid his hand over hers, pulling her fingers away from her sex, as her scent rose to greet him. Slowly, he sucked a finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue over it, suckling it. As he repeated the motion, Maggie’s gaze heated and he felt her squirm beneath him.

            “mmmm….delicious.” Threading his hand through hers, he looped his other arm around her hips, holding her still as he stroked his beard against the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, smiling when he felt a quiver streak through her body.

            “You like that, don’t you baby?”

            ‘Mmmm-hmmm.”

            He bit her at the junction of her thigh, reveling in her gasp as he laved his tongue over the spot and sucked. Repeating the motion he placed slow wet kisses all over her mound before finally dragging the tip of his tongue up and down the length of her slit then pulling away to look up at her. After a couple of seconds, Maggie whined, and wiggled her hips, moaning, “Please, Chris. Please.”

            “Please what, precious?”

            “Please make me cum.”

            “How should I make you cum?”

            “Your tongue.”

            “You mean like this?” Chris fluttered his tongue against her clit, gratified when she moaned, and arched her hips. Pressing against her with his hands, he held her at his mercy as he sucked her clit between his lips, suckling it for several long seconds, as Maggie’s moans grew louder and louder. Feeling her begin to throb beneath his tongue, he slowly slipped two fingers deeply inside, casually began pulsing them in and out. As he curled them upward within, Chris loosened his grasp on her hips, whispering, “C’mon baby, come for me. C’mon Mags.”

            She groaned and arched beneath him, her hips rocking rhythmically, trying to match his pace. As Chris pulled back slightly, content to watch Maggie fall over the edge, he replaced his mouth with his thumb, stroking her clit in time with his fingers, As he grazed her clit with the edge of his thumbnail, Maggie keened, screaming his name, as she fell backward against the couch cushions once again. After several moments, she opened her eyes to grin down at him, whispering, “well done, sir. May I have another?”

            Chris grinned as he grabbed her hand, hauling her to a standing position. He chuckled evilly as she wobbled against him.

            “Need a hand?”

            “I think you already gave me one.”

            “Damn straight I did.” He bent, folding Maggie over his shoulder as he made his way down the hall to their bedroom. He tossed her onto the bed, and as she knelt there, he unbuttoned and skinned out of his jeans. Maggie crooked her finger at him, as he stroked himself lazily. She reached up, twining her arms around his neck as she bit his earlobe, then his neck, and up along his jawline, finally coming to his mouth, which she teased with the tip of her tongue. She felt, rather than heard the groan he made as she sucked his lower lip between her teeth. Gently she pushed his hand out of the way as she slid her hand down his shaft slowly, her thumb swirling over the tip. Smiling against his mouth, she continued to stroke him lazily as she whispered, “How do you want me?”

            Chris slid the shirt off her shoulders as he replied. “First of all, I need to see more of you. Let’s take this off.” He tossed the offending shirt on the floor.

            “Turn around.”

            Maggie grinned at him, as she turned and crawled to the center of the bed. Chris crawled behind her and bent, kissing a trail up her spine. Biting her shoulder and sucking hard on it, marking her, he unclasped her bra as Maggie sighed, murmuring, “nice multitasking, Evans.”

            Tossing the lace into a tangle on the floor, he cupped her breasts, squeezing them as he whispered hoarsely, “Only the best for you, baby.” He gently pinched her nipples, tweaking them into hard peaks as Maggie whined and arched back against him, feeling his cock nestled against her ass.

            “Chris, please.”

            “Hands on the headboard. Arch your back for me, baby.”

            Maggie did as she was asked, tossing her hair back as she looked over her shoulder at him, grinning lasciviously at him.

            His hand slid down to cup her pussy, squeezing it. “Needy little thing tonight aren’t you, baby?”

            Maggie moaned in acknowledgment, biting her lip.

            Suddenly there was a jerk and the slight burn of ripped lace against her thigh as Chris ripped away her thong, and the sting of his hand as he slapped her.

            “Answer me, Maggie May.”

            Maggie whined as she nodded. “Yes, Chris.”

            “Yes, what?”

            “Yes I need you.”

            Chris spanked her again, this time on the other cheek. As he watched the matching red handprints appear, he demanded, “What do you need?”

            “YOU!”

            He grabbed his cock, and thrust against her, burying his cock in one smooth motion as he and Maggie moaned, and started moving in unison. Chris gripped her hips as he pulsed in and out. Maggie knew she’d be well marked tomorrow and didn’t care. Arching her back again, she pressed back against him, urging him on.

            “Fuck Maggie. You are so fucking wet. You feel so good. Tell me again.”

            “You. I need you, Chris!”

            She reached back and grabbed one of his hands, pulling it back to her breasts. He took the hint and curled his arms around her, holding her closer as his hips slammed against hers. Chris bit her shoulder, then her earlobe sucking on it hard, his breath coming in shallow gasps, as he finally whispered, “come with me Maggie. I’m so close, baby.”

            Her head thrown back against his shoulder, Maggie’s free hand slid down to toy with her clit, within seconds she felt her walls clench and begin to spasm around Chris, his cock hitting just the right angle for her to come as her release triggered his own. She went boneless under him, letting go of the headboard and falling face first to the bed, Chris falling on top of her. As they turned in tandem to lie on their sides, Maggie reached back, an arm around Chris’s neck and held him there, her fingers sliding along the damp ends of his hair. She “hmmm’ed” in contentment as Chris drew lazy circles along her sweat-sheened skin. After several minutes, Maggie thought maybe he’d fallen asleep when he suddenly whispered, “You know what I need?”

            “Ice cream?”

            “Oh, yeah! That does sound good. But no, not what I was getting at.”

            “What, then?”

            He grinned down at her as he shifted, pinning her beneath him. “Round two.”

            “She giggled as his scruff tickled her neck. “Ice cream first? Then round two?”

            “Flip that, and you’ve got yourself a deal.”


End file.
